Director's Cut
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: Annabeth Chase: A New Yorker planning to be the next big Director, the next big Lucas Films. Many troubles come along her way, and she passes through them. But she's always got one thing on her mind, her troublemaking, silly, black haired, sea-green eyed dorm building mate. Rated T for later on use of language. Percabeth (also later on) C'mon Give It A Chance.


_**'Ello Guys, here is my original Fanfic. It'll be really amazing, I hope you enjoy! (Also Quick Warning: Piper is OOC)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I gaped at the large mansions and small strip malls in Hollywood.* The taxi halted in front of a small white building, with round buildings all around it. I stepped out, very confused and having no idea where I was going. I paused, reaching into my bag and pulling out a large map of L.A. U. A voice spoke from behind me.

" I know that look, a lost puppy look. Your new to L.A. U aren't you?" I turned around to find a very stylish girl with brown hair.

I raised an eyebrow," Is it really that obvious?"

The girl nodded," I'm Piper, by the way."

I smiled and shook her hand," I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you Piper."

Piper smiled," Welcome, Oh! We need to get you signed in!"

She paused," Before we head over to the Admission Office, what are you studying to be?"

I smiled," You like asking questions don't you. Anyway, I'm studying to be a Director."

Piper smiled," I'm studying to be a Fashionista! I mean erm... I'm studying to run fashion shows..." I laughed," Now... where is this Admission Office?"

**I held the slip of paper in my hand," Congrats! Your now apart of L.A. U!" Piper gleamed.

I shook my head, Piper grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the Admission Office," There is someone I'd like you to meet Annabeth."

I sighed," Is it a boy or girl?"

Piper giggled," What are you, a daughter of Aphrodite?"

Piper smiled and she stopped in front of the Director's Dorm.

I looked at it, it was my dream. It was huge and the walls were concrete. It basically looked like a film studio. I looked at Piper," So-" I cut off as Piper dragged me into it.

I looked around," So, as I started before, what is this mysterious persons name?" I head poked up, but all I could see was the back of the head," First of all Piper, who you've brought to me better not be one of your obnoxious half-sisters."

I snickered and the black haired boy turned around.

He sighed," She certainly looks like one."He rubbed the back of his neck.

I raised an eyebrow," I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an offense..."

Piper giggled," I see you two are getting along well."

Percy shrugged," We do have similar interests.."

I smiled," It's true."

Piper frowned," So... no any different feelings? No nothing?" I shrugged.

* * *

I spit out my drink," Seriously, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.

Percy laughed," No, I just wanted to see how easy it was to make you spit out your drink."

I frowned," Jerk."

Percy looked at me," What's with that "Seaweed Brain" thing anyway?"

I shrugged," I dunno... I guess it's because you have no brain cells, just seaweed."

I poked his nose and he swatted my hands away," You smell."

I laughed," Says Mr. Smelly over there."

I got up from the cafe table and walked away, throwing my hair over my shoulder as if I was angry. I felt a hand touch my shoulder," Annabeth, I'm sorry." I turned around laughed," Why would I be mad at you Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled," I dunno... I just thought you were," He paused," Wise Girl."

I chuckled," We should get back to Campus, Mr. Smelly."***.

Percy looked offended," I like Seaweed Brain better!" I smiled and walked away, letting him follow behind me.

* * *

I yawned," Night Buddy."

I pushed on Percy's shoulder.

When he didn't budge I shook my head," Idiot."

I swiped the spittle off my shirt and scoffed. I reached for the remote, only just getting it. I switched the T.V. off, cursing as Percy fell even more on me.

I pushed him over to the other side of the couch," Why, in the God's good name, are you so heavy?" I gasped as I stood up, walking over to the Girl's side of the dorm.

I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and ruffled it with my hand, thinking. I laid down, yawning and falling into a dream.

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, looking at the note. Piper walked in, dressed in jeans, a tank top and a jean jacket.

I smiled and looked at Piper," So, we all have the same class in the morning so, C'mon!"

She said as she dragged me to a large white building," What is this, a temple?" I asked.

Piper laughed and let go of me," You can sit where ever you want, but it'll be the same seat you have for the rest of your years here."

I shrugged and scanned the crowd. I saw Percy in the back row, almost everyone near him was sitting in a two seat radius from him, that included the people in front of him. I sighed and pushed past all of the girls and boys, people pointing and whispering. Time slowed for a second, I could even feel my Beats hitting my chest, '_Was I making the right choice?'_ I shook my head and pushed forward,'_Of course it's right,_' My mind pushed me,'_Percy's your friend._'. I smiled and sat down next to him.

He looked at me," What are you doing? Your committing Social Suicide!" He whisper-yelled.

I shrugged and pushed a bang out of my face," Us Directors have to stick together." I elbowed him in the side. He moved quickly," Ouch..."

I shouldered my bag, walking out of class next to Percy. I sat down on a park bench, patting the place next to me. Percy looked at the spot and sat down.

I turned my head," So, why was I committing 'Social Suicide?', and answer me truly Percy." I said.

He sighed," I don't know... I guess I just come off as weird to everyone."

I rolled my eyes," That isn't an explanation, no one "guess" that your weird. They **know **your weird."

Percy shrugged," Then I don't know..."

I laughed," So you admit your weird!"

Percy frowned," Well, umm, er... I guess I did." I smiled," Now, my stomach wants something, were is the cafeteria?"

I stared at my sandwich," I'm sorry, but Tuna isn't my thing..." I said to Percy who was looking at me.

He laughed," No it isn't my thing either."

I got up, finding the trash can and dumping the sandwich.

I sat back down, eating my chips," So... Percy, what do you wanna do after school?" I asked.

He shrugged," I know I'm not spending it with you." He pointed a finger to me.

I placed a hand on my heart," I'm offended, Seaweed Brain.

" He chuckled and sipped on his soda. A very skimpy clothed girl came over****,"Excuse me, What's your name, is this man harassing you?"

I coughed,"No, in fact he's my friend." I said, glaring at her and her skimpy clothes.

She smiled," Are you sure?"

I raised an eyebrow,"Yes I am, I think I made it perfectly clear that he is my friend." I said, bunching my hand in a fist.

She put her hands on the table," Are you entirely sure, because I have the police on speed dial."

I looked behind her to find two as skimpily dressed girls behind her," I am entirely sure, now Ms. Skimpy, why don't you report yourself to the Campus Police, because your harassing me!" I yelled, pushing her backwards and dragging Percy away from the Gods-damned place.

"See why I never eat there?" Percy asked.

Nodding I answered," So, who was that?"

Percy sighed," Drew Tanaka. I hope she dies in Tarturus."*****

I smiled," Your a Greek Fan too?"

He nodded," Cool. So, now that classes are done. What do you want to do?"I asked.

Percy shrugged," I know this really cool Cafe.******"

I smiled," I would love to go there." He smiled and walked towards the parking lot.

I spit out a piece of my hair, the wind hitting my face.

Percy stopped," So Percy, want to play 20 questions when we get inside?"

He paused," Sure." He got out and I started to get out when a hand appeared right under my face.

I raised it to find Percy," Such a gentleman." I stated.

I grabbed it and got out, closing the door behind me. The little Cafe had a small outcropping for the wind, which obviously had a booth in it. Percy opended the door and I stepped inside, looking at the orangish- yellowish walls. The ceiling was black and the floors were wood. We turned the corner******* and sat in the small booth outcropping. I pushed in, sitting away from the window and right next to Percy. I looked at the menu, finding what I want and looking at Percy

. A woman******** walked over," Hello, what would you like to drink?" She asked.

I smile and looked at her, waiting for Percy to answer when he said," Ladies First." I smiled and ordered a Hot Cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles*********.

Percy ordered a Coffee, which I found amusing," I like coffee, but I prefer tea." I stated.

He smiled and poked my side," We gonna play 20 questions now?"

I smiled and swatted his hand away," Yes. Okay Me first," I paused thinking of a question," Where do you come from?"

He smiled," I come from New York." I looked at him in wonder,'_Either he's stalking me or we just have a lot in common._' I thought.

(Italics- Annabeth Bold- Percy)

_"Did You Have An Imaginary Friend"_

**"Um, Yes... What Kid doesn't"**

_"Me, moving on." _I wiped a fake tear away

_"Are you stalking me?"_

**" Number 1) What question is that and Number 2) Are you stalking me?"**

_" I'm the one asking the questions, now answer!"_

**"No, there!"**

_"Okay, Can you speak in Greek?"_

**"HaHa, that rhymed-"**

_"Childish, but continue."_

**"****Ναι, να κάνω! Εσείς; Τι κάπως ερώτημα είναι ότι, Idiot Πέρσι! Αν εκείνη την ερώτηση αυτή θα είναι σε άπταιστα αυτό."**

_"You are an Idiot Percy."_

**" I'm only slightly offended."**

_"Ha. Moving on. What's your favorite band?"_

**"Fall Out Boy."**

_"Nice, that's mine too. What's your second favorite band."_

**" One Direction. Absolutely No! Erm... I don't know. I guess I don't have one."**

_" Oh well. Um... Have you ever dated?"_

**"Um... No."**

_"It's okay, I haven't either."_

**"Really, that's surprising for a Pretty girl like you."**

_"Did you just call me pretty?"_

**"Um, yes. Also that counts as a question."**

_"Well, moving on... First Kiss?"_

**"Well."**

_"Still haven't had one Seaweed Brain?"_

**"Yes."**

_"The Shame."_

**_"Can we move on?" _**We both said at the same time.

Our questioning was stopped as our food and drinks came**********. I was content with what I had learned about Percy.

I raised my head after I'd finish with my meal," So where to now?"

Percy smiled," It's a surprise."

I looked at him," I hate surprises."

He grinned evily," Too bad." And with that he dragged me out of the Cafe.

* * *

**_*I'm speaking from experience._**

**_**Most Paragraphs are going to be time-skips._**

**_***I'm liking this Nickname better then Seaweed Brain._**

**_****I don't know if this still happens in Collage._**

**_*****I don't know how to spell this and I'm to lazy to look it up_**

**_******This is a real place, I just don't remember the name..._**

**_*******Corners, they're wonderful places_**

**_********Of no importance to this story, it's also like a restaurant/cafe thing and that's a waitress._**

**_*********They used to sell these, but don't get your hopes up_**

**_**********They ordered these before, don't judge me._**

**_I hope you all liked it! Leave your Questions down in the comments or use that little PM thingy if you must_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Wolf-P.J-2.0_**


End file.
